this is not going 2 end well
by lovealwayswins
Summary: NerdPower has created a chat NerdPower has added Drama Queen, DoItMyWay, Seductress, Pantastic, LeaveMeAlone, Sci-Fi Freak and TemperOfAWolf to the chat NerdPower has renamed the chat 'im bored' Drama Queen: rly mg?
1. u can say that again

Characters + their usernames

Milton "MG" Greasley = NerdPower  
Lizzie Saltzman = Drama Queen  
Kaleb Hawkins = DoItMyWay  
Penelope Park = Seductress  
Josie Salzman = Pantastic  
Hope Mikaelson = LeaveMeAlone  
Landon Kirby = Sci-Fi Freak  
Rafael Waithe = TemperOfAWolf

Sunday

_14:24_

_**NerdPower has created a chat**_

_**NerdPower has added Drama Queen, DoItMyWay, Seductress, Pantastic, LeaveMeAlone, Sci-Fi Freak and TemperOfAWolf to the chat**_

_**NerdPower has renamed the chat 'im bored'**_

**Drama Queen:** rly mg?

**Pantastic:** y just y

**LeaveMeAlone:** i get making a gc but y add me?

**NerdPower**: cuz ur part of the group

**LeaveMeAlone:** who decided that?

**DoItMyWay:** u know u dont get a choice in the matter rite?

**TemperOfAWolf:** did u rly make a gc cuz ur bored?

**NerdPower:** kinda ya

**Seductress:** with these losers? i thought u had better taste

**Sci-Fi Freak:** hey!

**Drama Queen:** like i want 2 be stuck with u

**Pantastic:** how bout u 2 jst calm down

**LeaveMeAlone:** this is already a nightmare

**Sci-Fi Freak:** what do we do here anyway?

**NerdPower:** idk

**NerdPower:** nerd out talk abt how life sucks

**NerdPower:** u know normal teenage stuff

**TemperOfAWolf:** thats it?

**Drama Queen:** how do i leave?

**Seductress:** please do

**Drama Queen:** or maybe ill stay jst 2 annoy u

**DoItMyWay:** chick fite!

**Pantastic:** those 2 r always fighting

**TemperOfAWolf:** this is not going 2 end well

**LeaveMeAlone:** u can say that again

_18:52_

**NerdPower:** guuuys

**NerdPower:** we have 2 go 2 school tmw

**Pantastic:** i thought u liked school?

**NerdPower:** i do but the kids r mean

**Sci-Fi Freak:** amen!

**LeaveMeAlone:** i just ignore them

**DoItMyWay:** who cares what they think

**Seductress:** ive never had that problm but ily mg so in can sympathise

**Drama Queen:** ikr sometimes it feels like the hole worlds out 2 get me

**Sci-Fi Freak:** can relate

**DoItMyWay:** overdramatic much?

**LeaveMeAlone:** the world is pretty harsh

**Seductress:** whats this? Hope mikaelson relating 2 the rest of us? *sarcastic gasp*

**LeaveMeAlone:** oh shut up

_19:11_

**TemperOfAWolf:** wait! dont we have a test tmw?

**DoItMyWay:** oh shit!

**Sci-Fi Freak:** fuuuuck

**TemperOfAWolf:** were doomed!

**Pantastic:** did u 3 forget?

**Drama Queen:** again? lmao

**Seductress:** sucks 2 b u

**TemperOfAWolf:** fuck! fuck! fuck!

**LeaveMeAlone:** u guys better go study asap

**Sci-Fi Freak:** yep we shoulf!

**Sci-Fi Freak:** bye!

**DoItMyWay:** peace out

**TemperOfAWolf:** later

**Drama Queen:** boys smh

**Pantastic:** there so irresponsible

**LeaveMeAlone:** u got that rite

**Seductress:** wait… isnt the test next week?

**NerdPower:** …

**Pantastic:** jfc

**Drama Queen:** oops

**LeaveMeAlone:** should we tell them?

**Drama Queen:** no way! thisll be hilarious!

**Seductress:** for once i agree with salzman

**Seductress:** itll be funny!

**Pantastic:** u 2 r horrible people's

**LeaveMeAlone:** well theres nothing we can do about it now

_21:37_

**Sci-Fi Freak:** ok! im done!

_22:13_

**TemperOfAWolf:** that was harsh

**Sci-Fi Freak:** ikr its like the teachers r trying 2 kill us

Monday

_01:04_

**DoItMyWay:** i hate math

_01:18_

**Pantastic:** dont we all?

**Drama Queen:** sleep now!

**Pantastic:** yea yea

_05:45_

**LeaveMeAlone:** what were u guys doing up a 1 in the morning?

**DoItMyWay:** finishing hm

**NerdPower:** that took u awhile

**DoItMyWay:** look man math is not my strong suit

**LeaveMeAlone:** is maths any1s strong suit?

**Pantastic:** if it is i want there number

**DoItMyWay:** saame

**LeaveMeAlone:** imma hop in the shower c u at school

**NerdPower:** cya

_05:58_

**Drama Queen:** y must the school make us get up at such an ungodly hour?

**DoItMyWay:** cuz there sadists who like 2 watch us suffer

**Pantastic:** honestly yea

_07:26_

**Seductress:** im getting coffee at the grill u guys want anything?

**Drama Queen:** cinnamon-spiced latte

**LeaveMeAlone:** black coffee

**Pantastic:** peppermint tea please

**LeaveMeAlone:** the boys say they dont want anything

**LeaveMeAlone:** there just 2 lazy 2 pick up there phones

**Seductress:** lol k b there soon

_10:31_

**Sci-Fi Freak:** wtf! theres no maths test!

_10:47_

**TemperOfAWolf:** WHAT!

_11:26_

**Drama Queen:** lmao!

**Drama Queen:** told u guys itd be hilarious!

**Sci-Fi Freak:** U KNEW

**LeaveMeAlone:** yea we figured out the test wasnt til next week

**TemperOfAWolf:** i hate all of u

**DoItMyWay:** u mean I stayed up late studying for nothin?

**Pantastic:** at least ull be ready for next week?

_12:14_

**Seductress:** damn it! i missed the show!

_14:09_

**Sci-Fi Freak:** i hate my life

Actions


	2. Go To Sleep!

Characters + their usernames

Milton "MG" Greasley = NerdPower  
Lizzie Saltzman = Drama Queen  
Kaleb Hawkins = DoItMyWay  
Penelope Park = Seductress  
Josie Salzman = Pantastic  
Hope Mikaelson = LeaveMeAlone  
Landon Kirby = Sci-Fi Freak  
Rafael Waithe = TemperOfAWolf

Wednesday

_13:16_

**_group chat 'im bored'_**

**NerdPower:** guys

_13:18_

**NerdPower:** guuuuys

_13:21_

**Seductress:** y r u texting in class?

**Seductress:** dont u have a moral code or some shit

**NerdPower:** yea but the teacher is just rambling cuz some kid came in late so im bored!

**Seductress:** ur always bored

**NerdPower:** tru

**_Drama queen has renamed the chat 'SHUT UP'_**

**Seductress:** really?

**Drama Queen:** some of us r trying 2 pay attenton

**NerdPower:** sry liz

**Seductress:** im not

**Drama Queen:** if ur gonna b annoying dont do it in the gc

**Seductress:** whatever

_13:27_

**NerdPower:** this woman is still yappin

_16:04_

**DoItMyWay:** yooooo

**LeaveMeAlone:** what?

**DoItMyWay:** YOOOOO

**Sci-Fi Freak:** u make no sense

**DoItMyWay:** im not supposed 2

**Pantastic:** moving on

**Pantastic:** i think lizzies having an episode…

**LeaveMeAlone:** is she ok?

**Pantastic:** if u call pacing the room while planning ways 2 kill a person out loud ok…

**Pantastic:** then yea shes fine

**DoItMyWay:** im sorry wat

**Pantastic:** her and penny had another fite when she cam over for hm

**Sci-Fi Freak:** well in that case id be concerned if she wasnt pacing and shit

**LeaveMeAlone:** honestly ur rite

**DoItMyWay:** wait! Penelope was over at ur place ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Pantastic:** shut up! Were just friends!

**DoItMyWay:** aha

**DoItMyWay:** and hope and lizzie arent sleeping together

**LeaveMeAlone:** wait! People think we're having sex!

**Sci-Fi Freak:** u arent?

**LeaveMeAlone:** NO

**Sci-Fi Freak:** …

**Pantastic:** …

**DoItMyWay:** awkward

**LeaveMeAlone:** i hate u guys

_19:09_

**TemperOfAWolf:** lan u left ur bag at my place

_19:14_

**Sci-Fi Freak:** could u bring it 2 school tmw

**TemperOfAWolf:** np

**Drama Queen:** u kno dm is a thing

**TemperOfAWolf:** then i wouldnt get 2 annoy u liz

**Drama Queen:** urg

**Drama Queen:** y did i ever like u

**TemperOfAWolf:** cuz im so likeable

**Sci-Fi Freak:** ur really not

**TemperOfAWolf:** i thought u were on my side bro!

**Sci-Fi Freak:** I am but ur still annoying as fuck

**Drama Queen:** even the thrift store hobbit thinks ur annoying

**DoItMyWay:** would yall shut up

**DoItMyWay:** im with my family and they keep complaining bout my phone blowin up

**Drama Queen:** whatever i have better things 2 do

**Sci-Fi Freak:** sry

**TemperOfAWolf:** just turn ur phone off

**DoItMyWay:** or u could shut up

**DoItMyWay:** then i wouldnt need 2

**TemperOfAWolf:** ok im going

Thursday

_02:32_

**Seductress:** any1 up?

_02:41_

**Seductress:** mg

_02:43_

**Seductress:** jojo?

**Drama Queen:** would u go 2 sleep?

**Seductress:** oh its just u

**Drama Queen:** look satan if u just shut up and go 2 sleep i wouldnt need 2 talk 2 u

**Seductress:** the fact that ur talking 2 me means ur up 2 so…

**Drama Queen:** im up bc u blew up my phone so its ur fault im up

**_LeaveMeAlone has changed the chat name to 'Go. To. Sleep!'_**

**Drama Queen:** and now uve woken hope up

**LeaveMeAlone:** u both did actually

**Drama Queen:** im only up 2 tell the she devil 2 go 2 sleep

**Seductress:** and in the process woke hopey up

**Drama Queen:** hopey? rly?

**LeaveMeAlone:** my name is hope. with no y thank u

**LeaveMeAlone:** and both of u shut up! we have school tmw so get some sleep

**Drama Queen:** u heard her

**LeaveMeAlone:** u 2 lizzie

**Drama Queen:** fiiine!

**Seductress:** only cuz ur asking cutie

**LeaveMeAlone:** what does that even mean?

_07:49_

**DoItMyWay:** imma skip tdy who wants in?

**Drama Queen:** u r so irresponsible

**Pantastic:** u rly shouldnt skip kaleb

**Seductress:** well im in

**LeaveMeAlne:** u guys r gonna get in trouble

**DoItMyWay:** mg u in?

**NerdPower:** we rly shouldnt…

**Seductress:** cmon its just 1 day!

**NerdPower:** … fine

**DoItMyWay:** sweet

**Drama Queen:** u guys r so busted

**Seductress:** r u gonna tell?

**DoItMyWay:** snitches get stitches

**Drama Queen:** o i wont tell doesnt mean u wont get busted

**LeaveMeAlone:** just forget it lizzie

**LeaveMeAlone:** itll come back 2 bite them sooner or later

_11:26_

**NerdPower:** so… we got caught

_13:08_

**LeaveMeAlone:** told u


End file.
